Bajo Sospecha
by Klaes13
Summary: Su último año en el colegio resulta no ser tan tranquilo, como el Trio de Oro espera, cuando extraños mensajes aparecen escritos por todo el colegio, alguien está causando 'accidentes' a los estudiantes y Draco Malfoy es el principal, y el único sospechoso. "Temblad. Ningún impuro está a salvo".
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a una de mis autores favoritos, pero que honestamente me defraudo, así que me invente esta historia basada en su mundo y sus personajes, para darle un final que a mí me hubiera gustado._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Han pasado meses desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso, el mundo mágico comienza una nueva era llena de cambios y esperanzas de un futuro brillante, sin la sombra de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Hogwarts, ahora bajo la dirección de McGonagall, ha abierto sus puertas. Los jóvenes magos y brujas cruzan las puertas llenos de asombro, mientras, los demás, llevan la tristeza pintada en la mirada, pensando en todos aquellos que se perdieron en la guerra y no volverán.

Potter tiene su tiempo dividido entre el deporte, el amor y los estudios, intenta vivir un año tranquilo, sacar notas decentes y tener un noviazgo normal con la joven Weasley, sin que ningún enemigo oculto venga a por él. Ron y Hermione ahora tienen una relación, pero después de todo, parece que los sentimientos de la joven han cambiado luego de haber finalizado la guerra. El pelirrojo se dedica de lleno al Quidditch y a sus admiradoras; mientras que Granger, como de costumbre, obtiene las mejores notas, sin embargo, eso ya no es suficiente y siente que algo le falta.

Su último año en el colegio resulta no ser tan tranquilo, como el Trio de Oro espera, cuando extraños mensajes aparecen escritos por todo el colegio, alguien está causando 'accidentes' a los estudiantes y Draco Malfoy es el principal, y el único sospechoso.

"_Temblad. Ningún impuro está a salvo"_.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una mañana de recuerdos

******Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a una de mis autores favoritos, pero que honestamente me defraudo, así que me invente esta historia basada en su mundo y sus personajes, para darle un final que a mí me hubiera gustado._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Una mañana de recuerdos**

Cuando el sol entro por la ventana aquel día Hermione ya se encontraba saliendo de la ducha. Era agradable disfrutar de una Madriguera casi silenciosa, los ronquidos de Ronald llegaban al pasillo, pero aun así se disfrutaba la calma.

Con una sonrisa se encamino a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y entro con pasos silenciosos, la pequeña pelirroja ya era conocida por todos por su mal genio en las mañanas. La castaña reprimió una carcajada, al recordar a un sonriente Harry petrificado, parado en el marco de la puerta, con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos. En un intento de tener un detalle con Ginevra, ella lo sorprendió con un _Petrificus Totalus_ y un par de gruñidos antes de envolverse de nuevo en las sábanas.

La mayor sacudió la cabeza para dejar de sonreír y le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared, luego se apresuró a vestirse, con ropa bastante cómoda. La verdadera batalla fue al tratar de controlar su siempre rebelde cabellera, el calor del verano no le ayudaba para nada, así que se conformó con desenredarla y sujetarla en una cola de caballo.

Salió con sigilo, y bajo con prisa la escalera, pero al llegar al último escalón se detuvo de golpe. A pesar de toda aquella aura de tranquilidad que había en La Madriguera, el vacío que Fred y los demás dejaron dolía, y cuando la casa se encontraba tan silenciosa como en ese momento Hermione tenía que darle la razón a George: No se sentía correcto ser tan feliz, cuando ellos no estaban para disfrutar de ello.

Fijó sus ojos castaños en la chimenea, y la imagen de Molly Weasley tirando de la oreja de George, al salir de la Red Flu, le saco una débil sonrisa. El joven pelirrojo terminó mudándose definitivamente a la parte superior de su negocio en el callejón Diagon, pero hace un par de meses, su madre tuvo que ir a sacarlo de la oreja, literalmente, con el fin de que asistiera a la cena que ofrecieron a la familia y amigos haciendo oficial el noviazgo de Ginny y Harry, pero como Ronald dijo, un poco molesto: "Esto no es por el noviazgo, es sólo un pretexto para tener algo que celebrar, incluso si toda la familia se opusiera, Ginny se saldría con la suya y se casaría con Harry a escondidas". Y todos sabíamos que era verdad.

"_2 meses"_. Pensó la castaña con tristeza. Se acercó al sofá donde hace un par de noches aun sonreía felizmente, y pensó en aquella cena y lo extrañas que habían resultado las cosas.

Después de anuncio formal de Harry y Ginevra, la noche se llenó de bromas para con la feliz pareja, la mayoría para Harry ya que sus hermanos no osaron meterse con la pequeña pelirroja. La noche era fresca y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, Luna le hizo compañía durante la cena, pero en cuanto la rubia fue al lado de la pareja para proponerles anunciar su relación en el Quisquilloso, una mano sudorosa tomó la suya, y lo que supo después es que Ron la llevaba casi a rastras detrás de un árbol. Pero pudo ver a la pequeñas rubia y pelirroja acosar a Harry para que aceptara.

— ¿Qué haces, Ronald? — preguntó aún sonriente.

Pero el chico no respondió, simplemente la beso con fuerza mientras la recargaba contra el árbol. Aquello tomo por sorpresa a la joven.

No se habían besado de nuevo desde aquel día que, durante la batalla de Hogwarts, ella lo había besado, fue un impulso porque Ron al fin había demostrado tener consideración por otras criaturas mágicas, siempre se burló de ella por querer que se reconocieran los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y en ese momento se dejó llevar. Cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, ninguno de los dos lo menciono de nuevo, sus cabezas estaban llenas de cosas más importantes. Y ambos, en un acuerdo no dicho, hicieron como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero de la nada Ron la besaba y su cabeza comenzaba a analizar todo.

No se dio cuenta en que momento respondió el beso, su mente estaba ocupada midiendo sus reacciones, pero cuando abandonó sus pensamientos para poner atención a aquellos labios con sabor a whisky de fuego, el chico se separó en busca de oxígeno. Hermione se sintió algo decepcionada. ¿Siempre serían así de insatisfactorios sus besos? Mientras Ronald sonreía como bobo y sus pulmones recibían aire, los pensamientos de la castaña viajaron directamente al beso que compartió con Viktor Krum, ese fue su primer beso, y ella estaba tan nerviosa que se la paso meditando cada segundo que duró. Luego siguió el beso de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ella lo miraba con un equivalente a un abrazo. No hubo emoción romántica en ningún momento. Y el beso de aquella noche bajo el árbol, sólo era la felicidad de seguir respirando, de ver que a pesar del dolor y la pérdida la vida seguía. Pero únicamente era eso, nada más. Y no sabía decir si el problema era ella, Ron o tal vez la combinación de ambos, se inclinaba a pensar que esta última, y encima el más joven de los varones Weasley estaba ebrio, eso no la estimulaba nada.

Ronald no quiso soltarle la mano en todo el resto de la noche, y sonreía como tonto a todo. Y Hermione sonreía, pero era por la felicidad de sus amigos, la alegraba verlos juntos al fin y poder disfrutar de aquella paz que tanto se tenían merecida. Sin embargo, dos meses después, cada vez que miraba su mano entre la del pelirrojo, le dolía el pecho. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Estar parada en la sala de La Madriguera con todos aquellos recuerdos, le traía un sabor agridulce. Y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Nada de eso tenía lógica para ella. Así que sacudió su cabeza, e intento alejar las telarañas de aquellos pensamientos incómodos. Recordó lo que tenía que hacer aquella mañana y sonrió abiertamente en su caminar a la cocina.

Molly estaba preparando el desayuno, tenía la varita en una mano y en la otra un platón donde aterrizaban los últimos panqueques. Los platos flotaban de la alacena a la mesa, y una jarra se estaba llenando de jugo naranjas recién exprimidas.

— Buenos días — saludo al acercarse a la mesa y esquivar un plato que casi le da en la frente.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! Buenos días, aún no está listo el desayuno, querida — se disculpó intentando colocar el platón entre un plato ovalado lleno de tocino.

— No hay problema — esquivando un cuchillo de mantequilla que volaba junto a un tenedor, tomó una manzana verde del frutero en el centro —. Con esto tengo suficiente.

— Tonterías. Faltan 2 semanas para el regreso a Hogwarts, debes alimentarte bien para seguir siendo la mejor de tu generación — le sonrió maternalmente, pero su mirada decía claramente que no se detendría de usar un _Incarcerous,_ para atarla a una silla y obligarla a comer —. No debes saltarte comidas, Hermione Jean Granger.

— No lo haré. Hagrid me envió una lechuza anoche, necesita que lo ayude con algo en Hogwarts, y me ha invitado a desayunar en el castillo — saco la varita de su pantalón y cogió su pequeño bolso de cuentas —. _¡Accio Transportador!_ — una pequeña jarra de peltre color rosa chicle con puntos verde limón, cayó en la mano de Hermione —. Debe activarse en unos minutos.

— Siendo así, que tengas un gran día, preciosa — con un movimiento de su varita dos huevos se elevaron, se partieron y se estrellaron en un sartén —. Me llevaré a todos los chicos al callejón Diagon para las compras escolares — Se dio la vuelta y le guiñó —. Y de una vez visitamos a George.

— Perfecto. Así Ronald tendrá más tiempo para hacerse a la idea — comentó molesta, recordando la pelea de hace dos noches, mordió la manzana con fuerza. Guardó su varita en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se acomodó el bolso.

— Tranquila, ya verás cómo se le pasa pronto.

La castaña se despidió con un beso y un abrazo, dudando de lo dicho por Molly, antes de salir al patio con la jarra en mano. Se quedó de pie un momento esperando a que el llamativo cacharro tomara su brillo azul al activarse, y se preparó mentalmente para el característico tirón en el estómago.

En cuanto sus pies sintieron el suelo firme, intentó dar un paso adelante, pero un golpe, contra algo duro, la hizo caer sobre su espalda, en lo que imaginó era el huerto de Hagrid. Estaba por soltar un par de maldiciones aprendidas ese verano, cuando su boca se quedó seca por la visión que estaba teniendo.

Un hombre estaba de pie justo enfrente de ella, calzaba botas de trabajo, unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastada le colgaban de la cadera de manera muy sugerente, los huesos formaban un camino que se perdía justo donde el borde de su ropa interior comenzaba, aun así podía imaginarse recorrer ese "sendero" con las yemas de sus dedos. Podía sentir como el corazón se tropezaba entre latidos y enviar toda la sangre a sus mejillas. Le falto la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba camisa, y comenzó a perderse en sus marcados abdominales, de sólo verlos sabía que se debían al trabajo físico, y no a músculos forzados por el ejercicio, resultaban naturales a la vista, y eso le encantaba a Hermione. La piel era pálida pero, increíblemente varonil, con la fina capa de sudor y la luz del sol reflejándose en ella. Tragó saliva sonoramente al ver su firme pecho y sus bíceps bien marcados ¿Cómo se sentiría ser abrazada por esos brazos?

Entonces una voz terriblemente conocida rompió su ensoñación.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! — Al escucharlo Hermione alzó la vista para enfrentarse con unos ojos color plata que la miraban molestos — Anda, asquerosa sabelotodo, mueve tu escuálido ser, estorbas.


	3. Capítulo 2: El verano casi termina

******Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a una de mis autores favoritos, pero que honestamente me defraudo, así que me invente esta historia basada en su mundo y sus personajes, para darle un final que a mí me hubiera gustado._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**El verano casi termina.**

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mirada de Hermione se trabo en los ojos gris plata de Malfoy. ¡MALFOY! Su mente acababa de 'casi' elaborar una fantasía sexual con aquel hurón amargado. Simplemente con verlo su corazón se aceleraba y su cerebro parecía encontrarse fuera de servicio.

Draco Malfoy había perdido todo resto de adolescencia, sus facciones eran totalmente varoniles. Incluso su voz era distinta, Hermione pensó que sonaría sexy si no arrastrara las palabras al llamarla "asquerosa sabelotodo" y… ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a su cabello?! No lo llevaba como era su costumbre, todo peinado hacia atrás como un casco, era obvio que lo había dejado crecer un poco más de la cuenta y no se molestaba por peinarlo. La chica le tenía envidia, pues donde Hermione se veía como un nido de pájaros andando, Malfoy parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama de una chica, después de una noche muy entretenida. La castaña pensó que no debía ser justo que un sujeto como el luciera así de sexy.

— Como me sigas mirando de esa manera, Granger, tendré pesadillas contigo, y tu horrible cabello, intentando aprovecharse de mí — él se cruzó de brazos, intentando protegerse de la chica.

— ¡Por, Merlín! ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! — la chica puso de pie y lo miró molesta con las manos en las caderas.

— Y lo dice quién estaba babeando con la boca abierta hace unos segundos — ella estaba a punto de protestar, cuando él la detuvo con un gesto de su mano —. No intentes negarlo, sabelotodo. Sé que no es justo que yo sea tan increíblemente atractivo, pero la vida nunca es justa, Granger.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Acaso escuchó todas las tonterías que pensó sobre él y su sensual cuerpo? ¿Dónde estaban esas horribles criaturas del Bosque Prohibido cuando se necesitan? La Gryffindor miraba desesperada hacia el Bosque, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que una acromántula saliera de entre los árboles y la devorara completa.

— No podrán venir a ayudarte, sabelotodo. Les han 'reubicado'. McGonagall ha enviado a las criaturas lo más lejos que pudo — el rubio se burlaba cómodamente de la castaña, y ella se estaba cansando.

— No deberías estar usando Legeremancia, Malfoy — le acusó, se sacudió la ropa en un intento de distraer su mente del pecho desnudo del rubio, y lo miró seria —. ¿Qué haces aquí? — pero los ojos del Slytherin la observaron fríamente por un instante, que para la Gryffindor resulto bastante largo, para luego caminar rumbo al Bosque, dejándola sola.

La cara de Hermione acababa de llegar a un nuevo tono de rojo. Se dio la vuelta y miró la espalda de Malfoy, tenía un cierto modo de andar felino, y aunque no lo diría en voz alta, le gustaba la forma en que se movía, y a ello le aumentaba esa aura oscura que poseía. El chico tomo un par de cubetas vacías que estaban cerca de los árboles y camino lentamente de regreso hacia la cabaña. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle. Él llevaba un brazal de cuero era color chocolate y parecía llevar un escudo con tonos verde, negro y plata, se avergonzaba de no notarlo antes, por estar tan interesada en su anatomía, imaginó que debía usarlo para ocultar la marca, y en donde se supone debía estar su varita… no había nada.

— ¡Hermy! — Hagrid se acercaba a prisa a la cabaña, estaba visiblemente contento, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Hermione, si aquella lechuza enviada poco antes de la media noche tenía que ver con alguna de esas criaturas tan peligrosas que él solía adorar. Rápidamente la tuvo a su alcance y la alzó en un fuerte abrazo, pero se dio cuenta de lo efusivo de su saludo y la bajo suavemente — Lamento mucho esto. Sabes que me cuesta mucho medir mi fuerza. Pero me da mucho gusto verte. Espero no haberte causado molestias al pedirte ayuda.

— No te preocupes, a mí también me da gusto verte, debí regresar para seguir ayudando con la reconstrucción. Los últimos días en La Madriguera han sido… aburridos — miro al Slytherin rodar los ojos, pero simplemente le ignoro. El guardabosques daba saltitos de felicidad, para luego caminar ansioso —.Tengo curiosidad ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta alegría? — secretamente esperaba que no le saliera con un chiste como el de Norberto, el Ridgeback Noruego. Pudo escuchar a Malfoy resoplar, podía apostar su varita a que estaba usando Legeremancia con ella, pero prefirió no decir nada frente a Hagrid, estaba tan feliz que no quería arruinárselo con sus peleas con el hurón, así que se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina que cualquier basilisco envidiaría.

— Preferiría contártelo en el desayuno — el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se paró y miro a Malfoy, captando enseguida la mirada molesta que los ojos plata tenían hacia la castaña, quien esperaba matarlo con sólo verlo fijamente —. Creo que ustedes ya se saludaron.

— Algo así — dijo sin ánimos Hermione.

— ¡Perfecto! — Hagrid dio un fuerte aplauso, que hizo brincar a la Gryffindor, y Malfoy no pudo aguantar reírse de ella —. Ya, chicos. Nos esperan en el castillo.

— Espera... ¿Él vine también? — Hermione cada vez estaba pérdida más en lo que se refería al Slytherin.

— ¿Estás seguro de que los dejaste bien encadenados esta vez? — pregunto el rubio a Hagrid, al dejar las cubetas vacías en el suelo, ignorando nuevamente a la Gryffindor.

— Si, los revisé dos veces a cada uno — dijo un poco azorado el maestro, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Una tercera no hará daño. Te veré allá. Y además tengo que ir por la playera, Granger no deja de comerme con la mirada. Temo que en cualquier momento se me lance encima — y antes de ella poder replicar, el ojigris se marchó en la dirección por donde su amigo había llegado, dejando a Hermione con una no muy linda palabra en la boca.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Hagrid? — pregunto muy ofendida.

— Si, Hermy, la verdad no lo desvestías con la mirada, porque Malfoy te ayudo un poco con eso, pero creo que si te aprovechaste de él visualmente — la boca de la chica estaba abierta en una gran 'O' y Hagrid se rió un poco de eso —. Me preocuparía por su virtud, pero ya todos sabemos que no tiene tal cosa consigo. Así que… ¿Debería de preocuparme por la tuya, Hermione? — pregunto un poco divertido y con un toque paternal.

— ¡No, claro que no! Al menos no con Malfoy — lo miró de reojo y noto que sonreía —. Y tampoco con Ronald — agregó amargamente.

— No creo poder aconsejarte o ayudarte en tus asuntos con él, sabes que no se me dan bien esos temas, pero puedo escucharte si lo quieres — dijo nervioso sabiendo que tal vez le esperaba escuchar uno de los discursos dramáticos de la joven.

— Muchas gracias, Hagrid, realmente no creo necesitar un consejo. Pero pienso que con desahogarme un poco puede servir para volver a La Madriguera y no matar a Ron — la chica comenzó a jugar con sus manos, como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien invisible —. Yo… he tenido problemas con Ronald. Hace dos noches discutimos porque él no quiere que regrese a Hogwarts.

— ¡¿No regresar a Hogwarts?! — el guardabosques estaba escandalizado, como si le hubieran dicho que un unicornio acababa de comerse a un alumno — ¿Qué ha dicho Harry?

— Él tampoco sabía de sus locas ideas. Esto nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa. Ron tiene una idea de bastante equivocada de nosotros. Creo que realmente nunca hubo un 'nosotros', si de romanticismo hablamos. El nombre 'Ronald Billius Weasley' y romance no se pueden utilizar en la misma frase — comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, caminando molesta y conteniéndose de gritar —. El idiota pensó que yo me quedaría en La Madriguera, en espera de que él terminara el último año y casarnos. ¡CASARNOS! — comenzó a retorcer su bolso imaginando que se trataba del cuello del pelirrojo — ¡Oh, por todos los magos! Él ni siquiera me pidió que fuera su novia, simplemente me planto un beso y lo dio por hecho.

— Si, recuerdo su cara, con esa boba sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Hagrid no sabía si sonreír por el recuerdo, o molestarse por lo que la castaña acababa de contarle —. Si puedo ser honesto, después de todos estos años, nunca te he visto de esa manera, ya sabes… locamente enamorada.

— Me temo que nunca he estado realmente enamorada — incluso ella podía notar la tristeza y la amargura en su voz al decir las últimas dos palabras —, me supongo que esa es la manera que debería importar. No sé qué se siente, ya sabes… todo ese asunto de las mariposas en el estómago y soñar despierta — gruñó frustrada, dejó de retorcer su bolso y se acomodó el ya torturado accesorio al hombro —. Y dudo que lo llegue a estar. ¿Qué objeto tiene? Igual querrá controlarme. Yo quiero trabajar en el Ministerio, Hagrid, ayudar a hacer los cambios en los mundos, mágico y muggle — suspiró cansada y emprendió de nuevo su caminar —. No creo que lo mío sea quedarme en La Madriguera criando tantos pelirrojos como para formar mi propio equipo de Quidditch.

— Tampoco yo lo creo, Hermy — el guardabosques le dio un fuerte abrazo —. Pero sonríe. El verano casi termina. Y al menos este año no tendrás que preocuparte por salvar a esos dos por meterse en problemas. Será el año más aburrido de todos. Sólo clases y exámenes.

— Música para mis oídos — dijo intentando sacar una sonrisa, mirando sobre su hombro buscó al rubio, pero no había señales de él —. ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? ¿Y qué, en el nombre de Merlín, trae puesto? — Rubeus sofocó una carcajada.

— Eso te lo contare en el castillo. McGonagall también quiere comentarte algo sobre eso — Hermione tenía un par de ideas sobre que podía hacer el engreído en Hogwarts, pero prefería no seguir por ese camino. No le gustaba eso de que la directora le 'comentara' el asunto, aquello simplemente le decía que tenía que hacer algo, y lo más probable es que no le gustaría —. ¿Cómo planeaba Ron pasar las clases, si tú eres quien los ayuda con sus tareas?

— Ya te he dicho que es un idiota.

La joven pensaba en las palabras de su amigo, mientras caminaban hacia las puertas del castillo. Y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez el verano casi terminaba, pero sus problemas apenas estaban empezando.


	4. Capítulo 3: La mañana de la serpiente

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a una de mis autores favoritos, pero que honestamente me defraudo, así que me invente esta historia basada en su mundo y sus personajes, para darle un final que a mí me hubiera gustado._

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Una mañana de la serpiente.**

Definitivamente los últimos meses habían sido demasiado aburridos, para el Príncipe de Slytherin. Pero lo que realmente molestaba al rubio, en ese justo momento, era la situación que hacía ya cuatro meses estaba enfrentando.

Aquella mañana de Agosto, cuando Draco caminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, recordó el infierno que resultó ser su primera semana, y sonrió a pesar de todo, porque sin importar que tan horrible fueran esos siete días, él era consciente de que las cosas no mejorarían en un futuro cercano. De hecho, estaba seguro de que, desde ese mismo día en adelante, no harían más que empeorar.

Con pereza llegó a la puerta y tocó tres veces, espero a escuchar los ladridos del feo perro del guardabosques, sin embargo no llegó más respuesta que los aullidos de _Fang_. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y se alejó de la entrada. Se quedó parado mirando al bosque con enfado, pensando en qué dirección podría haberse ido el torpe semigigante.

Tenía dos opciones, tratándose de esas horas. A la derecha, estaban el camino hacía el corral de los hipogrifos, pero a Draco simplemente no le agradaba la idea de ir directamente, a una hora tan temprana, a que lo intentaran convertir en tiritas. A la izquierda, estaban los _thestrals_, si bien recordaba, Rubeus le comento el día anterior que necesitaba poner especial atención a _Tenebrus_ en esos días; así que, pensando en encontrar al grandulón en aquella parte del bosque, se encamino hacia la izquierda, pasando por el huerto.

Miraba con curiosidad las hortalizas, de un tamaño fuera de lo normal, pero pensando que era la cosa más común que podría encontrar en ese lugar. Hagrid solía cosechar plantas extrañas, actividad muy acorde con su manía por conseguir 'mascotas' peligrosas. Cuando escuchó un zumbido, imaginó que se trataría de algún bicho raro, intentando comerse los enormes tomates, y sin tomarle importancia siguió su camino.

Hasta que chocó de frente con una figura pequeña y suave.

Dio dos pasos atrás, para recobrarse del impacto, y entonces reparó en lo que estaba tendido en el suelo a sus pies. Bueno, era más un 'quién', pero eso dependía del punto de vista.

Granger había aterrizado en el huerto. Parecía que estaba ahí para ayudar con la reconstrucción, o eso supuso por su vestimenta. Ya que llevaba unas zapatillas de deporte color negro con gris, vestía un par de pantalones holgados de mezclilla de color azul claro, que ahora tenían manchas de tierra. Su blusa color azul cielo y su pequeña sudadera gris se subieron unos pocos centímetros dejando expuesta la piel de la joven, mostrado su abdomen plano y un ombligo adornado por un pequeño pendiente de plata; aunque no pudo ver su diseño, pensó que, además de lo que utilizó en el Baile durante cuarto año, aquel detalle plateado era lo más femenino que le había visto a la sabelotodo. Opacado totalmente por las ropas flojas que ella solía usar. Sus labios tenían un lindo tono rosa, las mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su cabello castaño estaba recogido, pero aún era el nido de pájaro que recordaba. Draco la encontraba insulsa, para él todas las castañas le resultaban bastante simples, pero esa en especial tenía una habilidad para despertar un extraño interés en el Slytherin.

Esperó a escuchar los gritos de reclamo, pero nunca llegaron. Y eso era porque la joven Griffyndor lo devoraba con aquellos ojos pardos que no dejaban de ver su tórax. Él viéndose un poco impaciente, reprimió un suspiro cansado y se dispuso a sacar a la castaña de su fantasía mental.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! — Exclamó más irritado de lo que estaba en verdad, la chica lo miró a los ojos al fin — Anda, asquerosa sabelotodo, mueve tu escuálido ser, estorbas.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco esperaba algo más que eso. Pensó que ella se iría inmediatamente sobre él, no sabía si a golpearlo o para abusar de su cuerpo, pero le sorprendió que simplemente se quedara en el suelo viéndolo sonrojada y con cara de frustración. El rubio no pudo esperar más y se cruzó de brazos, protegiéndose de cualquiera que fuera la reacción de la leona.

— Como me sigas mirando de esa manera, Granger, tendré pesadillas contigo, y tu horrible cabello, intentando aprovecharse de mí.

— ¡Por, Merlín! ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! — la vio ponerse de pie, observo como la tela bajaba y cubría su ombligo, con su plateado accesorio. La chica le miró molesta con las manos en las caderas.

— Y lo dice quién estaba babeando con la boca abierta hace unos segundos — reclamó indignado, pero antes de que ella dijera algo la detuvo levantando su mano —. No intentes negarlo, sabelotodo. Sé que no es justo que yo sea tan increíblemente atractivo, pero la vida nunca es justa, Granger.

La leona se quedó callada y abrió sus grandes ojos sorprendida. Draco la miró unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que lo único digno de admirarse en la sabelotodo, además de su cerebro, eran sus ojos. Y no es que fueran de un tono fuera de lo común o que los llevara maquillados de forma llamativa, de hecho, el rubio podría jurar que ni siquiera llevaba una pizca de maquillaje ese día. Los ojos de la castaña tenían una chispa, algo que ni él mismo podía definir, porque en ellos había inteligencia, valentía, astucia, orgullo… y algunas cualidades más que, como se dio cuenta, serían bien valoradas en Slytherin, pero también tenían un poco de ingenuidad, inocencia, una calidez que el blondo no había mirado en nadie más. Se preguntaba si eso último seria distintivo de los leones, cuando ella comenzó a ver desesperadamente hacía el bosque. Siguió su mirada y adivino sus pensamientos, al recordar a las acromántulas salir de esa parte del bosque.

— No podrán venir a ayudarte, sabelotodo. Les han 'reubicado'. McGonagall ha enviado a las criaturas lo más lejos que pudo — disfrutó burlándose de ella. Acababa de descubrir que lo que siempre motivo al rubio a moverse cerca de ella y sus amigos, para fastidiar, cuando Granger se molestaba sus mejillas se encendían inmediatamente y sus ojos chocolate parecían tener encerrada una hoguera.

— No deberías estar usando _Legeremancia_, Malfoy —ella le acusó con el ceño fruncido, luego se dobló por la cintura para sacudirse la ropa, pero su mirada mercurio se quedó trabada en el pecho de la chica, el cuello de su blusa floja le daba una vista perfecta de su busto. ¿Desde cuándo la sangresucia tenía esas 'amigas'? —. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ella se incorporó y eso sacó al Slytherin de sus pensamientos sobre los recientes cambios en la anatomía de la leona. Lo enfureció pensar en ella como si se tratara de una chica cualquiera, tal vez el asunto de la sangre pura ya no era tan importante, pero era ridículo que él se fijara en esa Gryffindor en especial. La miró fríamente por un instante, dándose cuenta de que tenía meses sin compañía femenina y ese era el peor momento para notar que Granger aun pertenecía a ese género.

Se apartó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacía el Bosque, tenía que moverse, antes de decir o hacer alguna estupidez, tampoco es que se fuera arrepentir de mucho.

Antes de llegar a los árboles cercanos pudo ver las cubetas que Hagrid dejó ahí el día anterior, en ellas solía llevar la comida de los thestrals, así que el rubio se había equivocado y el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts estaba en la dirección contraria.

Con cansancio tomó las cubetas y se dio la vuelta, sabía que ella seguiría parada justo donde la dejó, lo que no esperaba es que lo mirara embobada, de nuevo. Aquello le provocó una sonrisa torcida, era divertido ver que incluso a la comelibros le deslumbraba su físico. Extrañaba ser admirado por el sexo contrario y, si bien Granger no era el mejor espécimen, era un gran cambio a como estaban las cosas. De vez en cuando Lavander iba y buscaba a Slughorn, pero regularmente en el colegio sólo estaban los maestros, Longbottom y él. Su horario no dejaba tiempo a socializar como era debido. Realmente estaba demasiado aburrido, lo suficiente como para alegrarse por que la sabelotodo se encontrara aun ahí. Estaba cayendo muy bajo.

— ¡Hermy!

Hagrid hacía su aparición, justo de la dirección donde Draco suponía que se encontraba. El blondo sonrió al escuchar el apodo, sólo se lo había escuchado a Grawp, que preguntaba muy a menudo por la leona. Él miró como el guardabosques la levantaba del suelo con un fuerte abrazo, Granger hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero en ningún momento dijo nada, incluso cuando él grandulón se disculpó por eso, ella le dijo que no se preocupara, ¡sí que era tonta! Y ella se disculpó por no regresar antes a ayudar, en eso si le dio la razón el Slytherin, tal vez de haber estado Granger no habrían sido tan aburridos esos meses.

Siguió escuchado la conversación en silencio y no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que rodar los ojos. La sabelotodo le comentaba a Hagrid que sus días en La Ratonera Weasley habían sido aburridos, Draco dudaba seriamente que la sangresucia pasara un verano más aburrido que el suyo, pero tomando en cuenta que en ese lugar estaban la Comadreja y Cara Rajada, le concedería un empate, sólo por esa vez.

El semigigante estaba demasiado alegre, incluso daba saltitos, que con su tamaño y su facha le resultaba ridículo. La cara de la castaña en verdad era divertida, le preguntaba porque se encontraba tan contento, pero ella tenía una mueca de miedo en su cara, como si esperara que Hagrid le dijera que tenía huevos de _runespoor_ escondidos bajo su cama. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, conociendo al barbón era bastante probable. Pero el rubio resopló porque sabía que la extrema felicidad del guardabosques era causada por Olympe Maxime, y por cómo estaban las cosas en ese momento, la alegría del profesor no dudaría mucho. Nadie en ese lugar ayudaría a ese torpe grandulón, y eso era culpa de Draco, no es que a él eso le quitara el sueño, pero de nada le servía negarlo.

Ellos siguieron hablando, pero el blondo estaba muy ocupado con la guerra de miradas asesinas que tenía con la leona, como para prestar atención alguna. ¿Quién se creía la estúpida sangresucia para retarlo de esa manera? Le molestaba que todo el mundo quisiera pasar por encima de él. La Guerra terminó dejando su apellido por los suelos, y ahora todos se creían con el derecho de retarlo abiertamente, como si fuera aun el adolescente que todos recordaban. Olvidaban que ya era un hombre, y sin importar el resultado del juicio, él seguiría siendo un mortífago. Que lo obligaran a trabajar ese tiempo en Hogwarts no ayudaba en nada. Odiaba a Granger por eso, y la haría pagar, encontraría una manera y la haría llorar por ello.

— Ya, chicos. Nos esperan en el castillo — Hagrid interrumpió aquellas miradas, notando que se avecinaba una gran pelea.

— Espera... ¿Él vine también? — La castaña miraba confundida al semigigante, pero Draco la ignoró. Por el momento no le convenía entrar en más problemas, y menos con alguno de los integrantes del Trío de Oro, pero se prometió que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera se encargaría de la comelibros.

— ¿Estás seguro de que los dejaste bien encadenados esta vez? — el rubio ya tenía en su haber una colección de ataques de hipogrifo, que si bien, el primero fue su culpa, los últimos fueron provocados por descuidos del supuesto maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y curiosamente por el mismo animalejo. Estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de aquel hipogrifo de tercer año, una bestia bastante rencorosa.

— Si, los revisé dos veces a cada uno — claramente estaba avergonzado el barbón, y eso le molestaba a Draco. Era ridículo como un sujeto de ese tamaño se intimidara con cualquier tontería, sin embargo le tenía un mínimo de respeto porque cuando la situación lo ameritaba Hagrid no salía huyendo.

— Una tercera no hará daño. Te veré allá. Y además tengo que ir por la playera, Granger no deja de comerme con la mirada. Temo que en cualquier momento se me lance encima — miró a la chica con repugnancia y los dejó antes de que la sabelotodo comenzara a despotricar en su contra.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Hagrid? — la escuchó preguntar indignada.

Pero en lugar de ir directamente a revisar a las bestias, el Slytherin se quedó escondido detrás de un árbol cercano. Quería escuchar lo que joven hacía en el colegio, pero sobre todo quería información, estaba seguro que ella diría algo útil para poder molestarla durante el desayuno.

¡Y vaya que lo hizo! La comelibros estaba en una especie de relación con la Comadreja, cosa que no pintaba muy bien, según la castaña. Pero si Weasley era un imbécil, Draco nunca entendió que era lo que hacía el pelirrojo en el Trío de Oro. Cara Rajada era el líder, aunque al Slytherin no le gustara admitirlo, y obvio que la sangresucia era el cerebro… pero ¿qué hacía el pobretón? El rubio estaba seguro que ni siquiera sus amigos lo sabían. Y le divirtió saber que incluso su novia sabía que era un idiota.

La mañana parecía mejorar a pesar de todos sus pronósticos. Así que sonriendo se fue al claro donde había estado cortando la leña para los elfos de la Cocina. No estaba feliz, sólo le gustaba la idea de poder molestar a alguien, y si era Granger mucho mejor.

Al llegar tomó su mochila, que había dejado abandonada en un tronco, y sacó una fea camisa, la miró con desdén, pero meditándolo era esa camisa o una horrible playera verde, y siendo más específico de un color verde babosa cornuda, pero se la puso con aire de resignación. Detestaba aquella ropa tan 'informal', y era una manera amable de llamarle, pero McGonagall no lo dejaría presentarse en el Gran Comedor sin camisa y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar más de su ropa en aquellas labores. Tenía un diseño a cuadros azul acero y gris claro, era de algodón, con mangas cortas y estaba bastante desgastada, como sus pantalones de mezclilla, pero al menos los colores le resaltaban sus ojos, no es que hubiera alguien que lo apreciara realmente, pero si lo pensaba de esa manera, le daba un motivo para odiar menos esa prenda.

La abotonó mientras caminaba rumbo al castillo, el ruido de las hojas secas bajo sus pies y le daban cierta tranquilidad, se había acostumbrado en cierta medida a su estancia forzada en Hogwarts, a veces las imágenes de la guerra le invadían al estar en el Bosque o al entrar al Castillo, y aun no tenía el valor de ver o preguntar por la Sala de Menesteres, pero le impresionaba ver como estaba todo tan tranquilo y la manera en que los maestros, alumnos y algunos miembros de la Orden se encargaban de intentar hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Aunque Draco sabía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, y algo contradictorios, el Ministerio se escudaba en el lema "Estamos viviendo en tiempos de cambio", para callar los murmullos del caos que dejó la guerra, decían que se trataba de cambios a favor de la sociedad, y al rubio le daba igual lo que quisiera hacer o decir Shacklebolt, pero entonces salían con declaraciones sobre estar 'trabajando para regresar a los viejos tiempos'. Y eso dejaba claro que el ministerio estaba dividido. Entre los que querían seguir adelante y crear algo mejor para el mundo mágico, y los que buscaban volver a las viejas costumbres, con sus rencores arraigados y sus estúpidos temores. El Slytherin no sabía a ciencia exacta en que lugar estaba él. Sabía que era tonto seguir con sus ideales de sangre pura, después de lo que sucedió con Voldemort, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar el paso al fin de las rencillas, cuando no fue el único en cometer errores. Últimamente todos se creían perfectos y con el derecho de juzgarlo. Incluso aquellos que también tenían deudas morales que pagar, se pensaban que podían verlo como si fueran mejores que él.

En cambio, la mayor preocupación de Hagrid era que el Bosque Prohibido no volviera a ser como antes, y sufría porque desde la guerra, nadie había visto un unicornio en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Muy a su pesar, el rubio intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Rubeus. Y podía notar que ese aire tranquilo que se respiraba en el Bosque, no solía tener la vida que el recordaba, el aura mística que hacía que realmente se sintiera prohibido.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo del castigo que le impusieron en primer año. Cuando Hagrid consiguió el huevo de dragón, y lo castigaron a él por decir la verdad. Tal vez no fue a decírselo a McGonagall con buenas intenciones pero, legalmente estaba mal tener a un dragón como mascota. ¿Y qué consiguió Draco? Ser castigado con un paseo casi a medianoche, con Hagrid, su feo perro, Potter, Granger y Longbottom por los terrenos de Hogwarts. El Slytherin se negó y el guardabosques lo puso en su lugar.

— _Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar_ — le había dicho el grandulón de forma severa. Aunque realmente los que habían hecho algo malo eran ellos, porque Draco no recordaba tener un dragón escondido en su habitación.

Parecía que se repetía la historia. Ahora él había hecho algo mal y lo pagaba, siendo útil al colegio.

Detuvo su andar en las puertas del castillo, una idea traviesa saltaba en su mente, y una sonrisa torcida jugaba en sus labios. Aun le quedaban dos semanas de tediosas tareas, pero si tenía la oportunidad de molestar a la sangresucia durante ese desayuno, lo aprovecharía. A como estaban las cosas, tal vez no sería posible hacerlo cuando empezara el curso. Para comenzar se desabotonó la camisa, sabía que la directora le lanzaría un par de miradas molestas, pero mientras no se quitara la prenda McGonagall no haría ningún comentario al respecto. Luego el rubio peinó su cabello con los dedos, alejándolos de sus ojos mercurio, pero sin quitarle el toque desenfadado que llevaba en esos días.

Todos en el Gran Comedor ya habían empezado a desayunar. Charlaban tranquilamente, hasta que el Slytherin hizo su aparición, inmediatamente se hizo el silencio. Por su parte él ya estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de los presentes cada vez que entraba en una habitación, y por ello se concentró en buscar un asiento cerca de Granger, para poder fastidiarla con total libertad.

La decoración se mantenía de luto, los detalles en negro vestían las paredes y colgaban del techo, lo hacían sentir un poco incómodo, pero lo dejó de lado. En el centro del lugar se encontraba una sola mesa, a la cabeza estaba sentada la jefa de Gryffindor, y junto a ella se hallaba el semigigante, hablándole en voz baja notablemente emocionado. Todos volvieron a sus asuntos recuperando las pláticas y continuando su desayuno. Excepto la profesora Trelawney, ella estaba junto a Hagrid, pero miraba a Draco con sus, ya de por sí, enormes ojos como si este le hubiera dicho que acababa de romper todas sus esferas de cristal apropósito, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y lanzó un grito horrorizada antes de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Aquello si era nuevo, ya que todos los días, la chiflada maestra de Adivinación, lo observaba intensamente, para después salir y comenzar a murmurar cosas que sólo ella entendía. El joven Slytherin se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar al lugar que había desocupado la loca mujer. Ninguno de los presentes hizo caso a las acciones de Trelawney, ignoraron al rubio y siguieron en sus asuntos.

Oportunamente, el lugar que la mujer había dejado libre era junto a Granger. Así que se deslizó silencioso junto a ella, y con sumo cuidado de no tocarla, se inclinó a tomar una manzana verde del tazón de fruta. Podía sentir sus ojos miel fijos en él, pero no sería el quién iniciara nada enfrente de todos los profesores, no le convenía buscarse más problemas, esperaría a que ella no aguantara la necesidad de hablar y se dirigiera a Draco. Él esperaría a que los problemas llegaran solos.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto, Malfoy? — el Slytherin quería sonreír, pero se contuvo. Se giró para verla mejor, y básicamente estaba igual que cuando la dejó con Hagrid, el único detalle que había cambiado era su cabello, por alguna loca razón ella había decidido soltarlo. Era verdadera una maraña de rizos enredados, el rubio esperaba que en cualquier momento saliera de ese nido un _snidget dorado_ y se alejara volando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esto? — con la mano libre levantó la tela dejando expuesto su pecho, lo dijo intentando verse inocente y desinteresado. Pero la comelibros no estaba muy interesada en lo que él quería decir, ya que se quedó inmediatamente perdida en su piel pálida. Draco carraspeó divertido, mordió la manzana cuando ella subió la vista, y pudo ver claramente como pasaba saliva con dificultad. El rojo subió a sus mejillas, de una manera que parecía que tenía fiebre. Rápidamente ella apartó la vista y asintió en silencio comenzando a jugar con su plato de avena.

— ¡Oh! Ese he sido yo — Longbottom estaba sentado junto a ella con una copa de jugo de calabaza en una mano y un bollo enorme en la otra —. Se veía ridículo en traje y zapatos de vestir, intentando darle de comer a los hipogrifos. Debiste verlo — el moreno, tuvo la inteligencia de no reírse en frente del príncipe de Slytherin.

— Espera… ¿Qué? — los ojos pardos se abrieron como platos y miraron sorprendidos a Draco, quién ignoró aquello y siguió comiendo su manzana.

— Aunque tardó dos días en ceder y aceptar la ropa — agregó Longbottom, con la boca llena.

— No cedí. _Witherwings_ arruinó mi traje y mi camisa, recuerda que McGonagall no me permite estar en el castillo si no voy vestido de manera 'decente' — contestó de manera defensiva, luego miró la fruta en su mano con los ojos entrecerrados —. Sigo diciendo que ese bicho sigue resentido por lo que pasó en tercero.

— Entonces… ¿Es verdad? — el rubio la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada, haría sentir incomoda a la comelibros el mayor tiempo que pudiera. Granger se mordió el labio, cómo castigándose por ser tan curiosa, pero al final soltó un suspiro y le miró directamente a los ojos plateados — ¿Es cierto que desde Abril estas ayudando en la reconstrucción?

— Ya veo. Han estado hablando de mí — dijo muy satisfecho. No era una pregunta, y tampoco contestaba a lo que la sabelotodo quería saber. Así que sonrió con malicia y espero la respuesta de la Gryffindor, quién se sonrojo aún más.

— ¡Oh, Morgana! No seas tan egocéntrico, Malfoy. No hablábamos de ti — la leona agitó su extraña cabellera y acomodó en la banca para evitar mirarlo. Parecía que en vez de tener avena su plato eran diablillos de pimienta, estaba bastante roja y sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas del enojo.

— De hecho… — el Gryffindor luchaba por tragar un bocado, se ayudó con un sorbo de jugo y continuó sonriente — Si lo hacíamos — la sangresucia dejó caer la cuchara con un estrepito y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero de casa, pero el chico no se dio cuenta y continuó —. Y yo diría que no está ayudando, es más bien un… ¿Cómo lo llaman, Malfoy?

— Trabajo comunitario, Longbottom — escupió cada palabra como si fueran venenosas.

— Bien… — la castaña estaba distraída, y jugaba con el contenido de su plato, Draco pensaba que era para evitar mirarlo a la cara —. ¡Vamos, es Hagrid! No puede ser tan malo ¿Qué es, con exactitud, lo que haces? ¿Dar paseos con _Fang_ por el Bosque Prohibido? — esa era la burla más extraña que pudo recibir. Porque realmente, la leona no se estaba burlando, estaba desestimando su trabajo en ese lugar, y eran cuatro espantosos meses de trabajo. Cuando en realidad un Malfoy no tendría por qué rebajarse a realizar esa clase de tareas físicas. Lo que hizo Granger fue peor que burlarse de él.

Le dedicó su mirada más fría y odiosa que pudo, pero ella estaba demasiado atenta a su plato. El rubio pasó sus ojos plateados al león junto a ella pero, él estaba luchando por no morir ahogado con los restos de su bollo de mantequilla. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y miró a la leona jugar con su tenedor.

— Ese grandulón puede tener un corazón tan tierno como el de una lechuza, pero también puede ser un verdadero cabrón cuando se lo propone. Y básicamente, Granger, realizó todo el trabajo sucio. En algunos casos es literal.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su brazal, le daría un beso a _Witherwings _antes que admitir en voz alta que odiaba esas tareas porque lo hacían sentirse inferior. Tener que hacer todo ese trabajo sin magia lo hacía ver como un squib… o peor aún, como un muggle. Sabía que Shacklebolt quería enseñarle una lección, pero para Draco ese castigo era humillante.

— Espera… — la voz de la sabelotodo, lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos y levanto la vista, para darse cuenta de que los ojos color chocolate estaban mirando su mano — ¿En dónde está tu varita? — Él no contesto, pero podía notar en sus ojos miel como la mente de Granger sacaba sus propias deducciones — ¿Te la han quitado? — La leona lo miraba escandalizada con las manos en la boca, ahogando un gritito, y eso le recordó a Trelawny momentos antes, la diferencia era que la sabelotodo no lo miraba asustada, de hecho sus ojos estaban tristes, y eso era por Draco.

Él no quería, ni necesitaba, la compasión de nadie mucho menos de la impura que estaba sentada frente a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa sangresucia a sentir lastima por Draco Malfoy?

— Confiscado, comelibros — gruñó en respuesta y la miró con hastío —. Estoy a pruebas hasta el 30 de Agosto. Hagrid y McGonagall deben entregar una evaluación para el Ministro Shacklebolt, y el Wizengamot decidirá si puedo volver a Hogwarts, sólo entonces tendré de vuelta mi varita — intentó que su comentario fuera como el de quién cuenta que va a llover, pero le falló por mucho.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La leona golpeó la mesa, todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo, pero a ella no le importó. La sangre seguía en sus mejillas y estaba claramente furiosa —. ¿Qué dragones es eso de 'período de prueba'? — Draco la miró y alzo una ceja, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el desplante de la sabelotodo — ¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso, Malfoy. ¿Qué esperan que hagas si no regresas a Hogwarts? ¿Trabajar de mesero en Las Tres Escobas?

— Que regrese a Azkaban — contestó fríamente, pero la verdad es que su estómago se revolvía al recordar sus días en la prisión mágica. Convenientemente todos en la mesa regresaron a lo que hacían, ya nadie estaba interesado en el chisme que tenían enfrente.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? — Granger tenía un puchero que indicaba que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, y eso lo ponía incómodo y molesto. Nunca le gustaron las chicas lloronas, y la castaña parecía estar a punto de soltar un mar de lágrimas justo en frente de todos. Si eso podía ser peor, el motivo era él, pero no era como a Draco le gustaba hacerla sufrir. NO, la estúpida iba a llorar por las desventuras del rubio, y eso lo enfurecía. Tenía deseos de sacarle los ojos, con tal de que dejara de verlo de esa forma.

— Porque soy un mortífago, sangresucia — soltó con voz firme y su mejor mirada gélida, pudo ver como la castaña dio un saltito al escuchar el insulto. Él había perdido el poco apetito que tenía y dejó su manzana en la mesa con enojo —. Harías bien en no olvidarlo.

— No lo he olvidado, Malfoy — ella se llevó su mano al brazo izquierdo y frunció el ceño, sin embargo cuando habló sus palabras eran tristes y llenas de decepción —. Pero la guerra ha terminado y tú fuiste absuelto.

— ¿Y eso a quién le importa?

La voz de McGonagall interrumpió a la leona que, seguramente, estaba por responderle al príncipe de Slytherin.

— Me retiró. Señorita Grager, si ha terminado, me gustaría hablar con usted en mi despacho — dijo con voz neutra, y después de eso la directora salió con paso firme del comedor, sin esperar repuesta de la castaña.

La comelibros miró su plato, era obvio que había terminado con él. Se mordía el labio y arrugaba el ceño, como si algo no le gustara de aquella situación. Daba la impresión de que estaba pensando con demasiada intensidad.

— Hagrid — habló sin apartar la vista del plato, y el rubio sonrió al saber que él no era el objetivo de la molestia de la leona, y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a Rubeus temblar al escuchar su nombre —. ¿No había algo que querías decirme?

— Si… — el semigigante estaba nervioso, tenía cara de querer esconderse debajo de la mesa, y le contagiaba el sentimiento a Draco, por estar en medio de la línea de fuego, si es que llegaba a haber una — McGonagall me ha pedido ser ella quien te lo diga.

— Ya veo… — Granger estaba extraña, demasiado calmada para la expresión que tenía en el rostro, y eso nunca era buena señal. Al menos no en los locos, y nunca en una mujer.

Ella se levantó sin decir nada más, se acomodó su bolso al hombro y salió dando pasos cortos fuera del lugar. Al verla, parecía que no tenía mucha prisa por hablar con la jefa de Gryffindor. Algunos de los maestros la siguieron en una silenciosa calma.

El guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts daba brinquitos de emoción en su asiento, y eso provocó desconfianza en el rubio. ¿Qué cosa podía decirle Mcgonagall a Granger, para que Hagrid estuviera tan contento? ¿Y que además pondría a los maestros tan de mal humor? La respuesta lo golpeó como una _bludger_. Así que de inmediato le comunicó al barbón lo que pensaba de su torpe plan.

— Tú estás loco si piensas que Granger aceptará — le dijo seriamente, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador —. En serio, no quiero ser yo quien rompa tu gigantesca burbuja, pero date cuenta de una vez que no hay otra opción. Deberías irte de una maldita buena vez.

— No digas eso, Malfoy, yo se…

— No importa — levantó la mano, para evitar que siguiera hablando y se levantó de su asiento —. Estaré cortando leña, tengo que sacar esta frustración de alguna manera — quién diría que esas tareas obligadas le servirían para liberar tensión.

— Yo tengo una solución para eso — un sonriente Longbottom se levantó tras él —. ¿Puedes pasar más tarde? Necesito ayuda con algunas cosas.

— Como que sea — dijo encogiéndose de hombros el príncipe de Slytherin —. Anda, te ayudo con lo que ocupas y después iré a pelear con los _bowtruckles_.

— ¿Todavía quieren sacarte los ojos? — el rubio le miró con los ojos mercurio entornados, con un claro mensaje de "_No te pases de listo, Longbottom_", pero el león solamente sonrió abiertamente — Entonces necesitaremos más cochinillas. Anda, tengo un frasco lleno.

Afortunadamente el Gryffindor mantuvo su distancia de Draco. Era fácil notar que él estaba de muy mal humor, y no necesitaba que el ayudante de Sprout lo molestara todavía más. Pero la tranquilidad no les duró mucho a los jóvenes.

Después de ayudar a Longbottom a mover dos pesadas mesas, un par de docenas de macetas de barro y de apilar los sacos de tierra, el Slytherin se paró enfrente del moreno y lo miró molesto, con los brazos cruzados.

— Para hacer esto, no me necesitabas. Un par de movimientos de varita y estaba hecho. Escupe de una vez lo que me vas a decir, Longbottom — el león simplemente lo miró unos segundos confundido, pero luego asintió en silencio y su expresión se tornó seria. ¿El torpe de Neville Longbottom serio? Eso era algo divertido, pero Draco tuvo la amabilidad de no arruinarle su momento y lo dejó ser.

— Escuché lo que le dijiste a Hermione — observó cómo se quitó los guantes y se recargó en una de las mesas que acababan de mover. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

— Tienes que ser más específico, le dije muchas cosas a la dientes de castor — el rubio alzó una ceja, y arrastro las palabras con disgusto.

— Le llamaste sangresucia — le acusó, pero eso al príncipe de Slytherin lo tenía sin cuidado, así que se quedó en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo más —. Sé que nunca he sido el más valiente de mi casa, y después de lo que paso en la Guerra tampoco espero que la gente me vea con otros ojos. Soy torpe y cobarde, eso no es novedad para mí — y tampoco para el rubio, pero se quedó callado, parecía que el león estaba por decir algo interesante, o bastante cómico —. Pero Hermione siempre ha estado conmigo desde el primer día que nos conocimos en el tren. A pesar de ser tan torpe y casi acabar con su paciencia, ella siempre estuvo para ayudarme y defenderme. Por eso te pido que no vuelvas a insultarla. No valgo nada en una pelea, pero si es por defender a mis amigos, no me va a importar cuantas veces me partas la cara, Malfoy. Así que piensa que cada vez que te metas con ella, tendrás que soportarme a mí, defendiéndola de ti.

Draco estaba por poner en su lugar al Gryffindor, cuando este salió del invernadero sin decir nada más. ¿Quién se creía? El rubio se estaba cansando de que todos en ese lugar intentaran decirle qué hacer. Pero el premio se lo llevaba Longbottom, desde que fue sentenciado a realizar el estúpido trabajo comunitario, el moreno se había acercado a él, ofreciéndole ayuda, y de vez en cuando en el comedor el león hablaba con el Slytherin. Al principio le molesto la presencia del chico, luego se acostumbró a ella, porque los únicos que lo veían sin muecas de odio o repulsión eran Hagrid, McGonagall y justamente Longbottom.

Pero nada de eso le daba a ese torpe el derecho de revelarse contra él, y mucho menos por defender a Granger.

Sin embargo, eso no arruinaría su mañana. Neville podría decir lo que quisiera, y también podría hacer lo que quisiera. Nada de lo que dijo haría que dejara de tratar a Granger como lo que era: Una asquerosa sangresucia.

Salió dando un portazo rumbo al claro. Esperaba que los _bowtruckles _estuvieran de mal humor hoy. Así tendría algo en que distraerse para no ir directamente a partirle la cara a un torpe león.


	5. Capítulo 4: Un asunto serio

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a una de mis autores favoritos, pero que honestamente me defraudo, así que me invente esta historia basada en su mundo y sus personajes, para darle un final que a mí me hubiera gustado._

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Un asunto serio.**

Hermione caminaba sin ánimos con rumbo a la dirección. Se le encogía el corazón al ver el castillo vacío, y con sólo el eco de sus pasos haciéndole compañía. Imágenes de sus años en ese lugar invadían su mente, recuerdos buenos, algunos no tan buenos y los recuerdos donde aparecían Malfoy y sus amigos. Pero ni siquiera le daba tiempo a molestarse o sentir nostalgia, porque las memorias de la guerra la golpeaban casi de inmediato. Era como si todo pasara en cámara rápida ante sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejarse de sus pensamientos, y eso le ayudó a ubicarse en lo que tenía enfrente.

La gárgola que franqueaba la puerta estaba reparada, aunque se veían rastros de su anterior estado, dejaba libre el paso al despacho de McGonagall, pero la castaña se quedó frente a la escultura meditando qué podrían pedirle en ese lugar. Hagrid no quería decirle el motivo por el que le pidió acudir a Hogwarts, pero si su amigo estaba tan emocionado no podría ser tan malo. ¿O sí? Tomando un profundo respiro pasó a la gárgola y se paró en la escalera de caracol. Aquella cosa le mareaba y daba gracias de solamente desayunar una manzana.

La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta, la leona no pudo evitar notar diferencias en el lugar. Las cosas de Snape ya no estaban, había más libros que antes y montones de artículos que Hermione no reconocía; el pedestal donde solía estar _Fawkes_ ya no estaba a la vista, era deprimente saber que el fénix ya no volvería; en el escritorio una maceta con orquídeas _dracula vampira _daba un toque femenino pero lúgubre, con su color negro estaba claro el luto que sufría el colegio; pero lo que sorprendió a la chica fue el retrato de Severus Snape mirándola con desagrado desde la pared. Hermione se detuvo en la puerta esperando ser invitada a entrar por la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio, pero la directora estaba inmersa en un montón de pergaminos que no se dio cuenta de su llegada. Ella vestía una túnica de color verde esmeralda que hacía resaltar sus ojos, incluso tras los lentes, su cabello estaba recogido como siempre en un moño y su sombrero a juego con la túnica estaba ligeramente inclinado a la izquierda.

— Minerva — la voz del pelinegro retumbo en el silencio haciendo que a la Gryffindor le recorriera un incómodo escalofrió, el retrato carraspeó y le lanzó una mirada despectiva a la joven —. Creo que tienes visitas — McGonagall alzó la vista y se acomodó sus lentes.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, Severus — la mujer tomó una pila de documentos y los guardó en un cajón, solamente quedaron a la vista un par de pergaminos, luego ella junto las manos sobre el escritorio, intentando dar la apariencia de normalidad, pero se le notaba tensa. Hermione pensaba que tal vez lo que quería pedirle Hagrid podría no ser tan bueno, como supuso —. Señorita Granger, tome asiento, por favor.

Con desconfianza avanzó hasta la silla y se dejó caer sin gracia. De repente estaba nerviosa, sentía como si la fueran a reñir por algo, y eso no tenía sentido, pero aun así tenía nauseas.

— Me alegra que pudiera acompañarnos — le sonrío visiblemente cansada, provocando que la leona se sintiera culpable por no ayudar al colegio —. Bien, seré directa con usted. Como habrá notado estamos terminando algunos detalles de la reconstrucción del castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo eso nos ha mantenido ocupados durante meses. Esto realmente no es un problema — una tos disimulada proveniente del retrato de Snape desvió la atención de ambas, pero después de una mirada severa de McGonagall, el ex director desapareció de su marco —. Como decía, no es problema, faltan pocos detalles por afinar. Ahora la situación que quiero hablar con usted es sobre Rubeus — Hermione se quedó callada esperando a que su Jefa de casa continuara, pero la mujer se veía tan angustiada que decidió contribuir a la plática.

— ¿Sucede algo malo con Hagrid, profesora? — preguntó con preocupación, no se imaginaba que él estuviera en problemas, lucía tan alegre. Demasiado, para alguien que pasa tanto tiempo con Malfoy, pero eso último no lo diría en voz alta.

— ¿Malo? No, realmente no se trata de algo malo, Granger. Yo pienso que es triste — soltó un suspiro que a Hermione se le antojo de doloroso —. Como usted ya sabe, Hagrid mantiene su amistad con Olympe Maxime, directora de Beauxbatons — la castaña asintió silenciosamente, sin entender aun de qué iba todo eso —. Por motivos personales, él solicitó ausentarse por dos semanas, ha prometido estar aquí para recibir a los estudiantes el primero de Septiembre — tomó un pergamino y lo miró alicaída —. Esta es la petición por escrito. No tengo corazón para negársela. Pero, si bien, no es de vital importancia que Hagrid, esté presente para los detalles que faltan y es más que posible que alguien más se encargue de sus deberes para con el colegio, él tiene una responsabilidad… — Snape volvió a su retrato y las miraba con interés, pero McGonagall sólo rodó sus ojos — que nadie más quiere tomar.

— ¿Se refiere a Malfoy? — dijo con una mueca, ella deseaba que no se tratara de eso. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la plática.

— En efecto. La situación de Draco es… — lo pensó unos segundos y con un gesto de molestia continuó — delicada. Por sus palabras en el Gran Comedor sé que está enterada de su periodo de prueba — Hermione enrojeció de vergüenza al recordar su escena, pero lo peor fue cuando Snape, aún pendiente de su conversación intentó disimular una risita burlona —. Bien, el día treinta de Agosto debo presentar mi evaluación del desempeño de Malfoy, junto con la de un docente. Ayer por la tarde hablé con el Ministro y el resto del _Wizengamot_. No será válido el pergamino que Hagrid entregue si no se trata en él la totalidad del tiempo acordado — la mujer comenzaba a desesperarse y se levantó haciendo gestos con las manos para caminar de un lado a otro —. Cómo si los meses que han pasado no sirvieran de nada.

— Minerva, deberías relajarte —Albus Dumbledore apareció en su retrato e intervino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el corazón de Hermione se sintió estrujado al escucharlo hablar —. Tal vez un dulce de limón te calme.

— Tú y tus dulces — la voz de Snape era ácida y pronunció cada silaba entre dientes con molestia.

— Disculpen — dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, incluyendo los retratos de los últimos dos es directores, en cuanto la obtuvo tragó fuerte y los miró confundida — ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en este asunto? — Hermione temía la respuesta, pero para 'ser directa', como dijo que sería, McGonagall realmente no le estaba diciendo porqué la llamaron.

— Discutí la situación anoche con Kingsley, y llegamos a la conclusión, de que si no hay un profesor que acepte evaluar a Malfoy, puede ocupar su lugar un mago o bruja de plena confianza para el colegio — entonces, la castaña comprendió lo que hacía en ese lugar. Y no le gustaba, para nada. La directora tenía puestos sus ojos verdes en Hermione, estaban marcados por una súplica que la joven no entendió.

— Imagino que aquí es donde entro yo — se aventuró a decir, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener la razón, pero cuando McGonagall asintió en respuesta un escalofrío la atacó —. Pero… ¿Por qué yo?

— Honestamente. Fue sugerencia de Kingsley que usted o uno de sus dos amigos lo hiciera, en este momento su opinión tiene mucho peso en la comunidad mágica, señorita Granger, espero entienda eso — la directora le dirigió una mirada severa, dándole a entender que aquello era una responsabilidad y esperaba ella estuviera a la altura. Luego la mujer se sentó de nuevo en su silla y junto las manos como gesto de serenidad —. Inmediatamente descarte al señor Weasley, no se ofenda, pero él no cuenta con el carácter para tal encomienda — Hermione asintió pensando que Ronald no tenía carácter en absoluto —. Y muy a mi pesar, el señor Potter tiende a ser demasiado prejuicioso — esta vez la castaña hizo una mueca involuntaria de dolor, no podía negar las palabras de la profesora. Sin embargo, la risa de Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos y le lanzó una mirada venenosa al retrato —. Basta, Severus — la mujer regañó al hombre en el retrato, pero este simplemente le hizo una mueca antes de desaparecer del lienzo —. En cuanto le he comunicado al Ministro mi decisión ha estado de acuerdo con ella, él piensa que incluso es lo mejor que podría sucederle a Draco. Sin duda sería muy favorable, en su situación contar con su opinión, Granger. Con Hagrid y conmigo sabemos que él tiene una buena oportunidad de recuperar su varita y su derecho de volver a Hogwarts, pero somos conscientes que hay quienes se opondrán a ello — tomó un sobre de su escritorio y lo peso en sus manos — Contando con usted, es un hecho que Malfoy saldrá de esta penosa situación.

— ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está pidiendo? — la voz de Hermione salió chillona y un poco histérica, pero no le importó — Se trata de Draco Malfoy. No creo que una evaluación escrita, con _mi opinión sobre él_, pueda ayudarlo. ¿_En serio_, se da cuenta de lo que pide? ¡Nos odiamos! — lo último fue dicho casi como un grito.

— Desprecio.

La voz de Severus Snape volvió a irrumpir en el despacho. Tenía la mirada clavada en la joven Gryffindor, pero no tenía ninguna mueca o gesto desdeñoso para ella. Sólo había seriedad en sus ojos negros, tan profundos y turbios como el Lago.

— ¿Perdón? — preguntó totalmente descolocada la leona.

— Desprecio, es la palabra que debería usar, Granger — ella estaba por alegar en contra, pero el retrato habló de nuevo —. Sencillamente, no se puede odiar aquello no se ha amado.

Hermione estaba sin palabras. Un leve sonrojo decoró sus mejillas, y tal vez sus orejas, las palabras de Snape la confundieron y la enfurecieron. Ella siempre tuvo claro que odiaba a Draco Malfoy, y él a ella, era simple, no le podían decir que eso que sentía cuando veía al rubio era 'desprecio'. El instinto asesino que surgía en ella cada vez que tenía al príncipe de Slytherin enfrente era causado por algo mayor a un simple desdén. Pero no era eso en lo que debía pensar, y tampoco era prudente que se pusiera a discutir con una pintura que se daba aires de antropólogo.

— Estoy al corriente de sus enfrentamientos y diferencias con el señor Malfoy, pero si la he escogido a usted es por su manera objetiva de ver las cosas. Y por qué sé cuánto detesta las injusticias — intervino la directora.

Eso era totalmente cierto. Y no podía negar que le molestó muchísimo saber que intentaban privar al rubio de sus derechos. Ella nació en el mundo muggle y tenía pocos años de conocer la magia, pero no podía imaginar lo que sería si le quitaran su varita o, peor aún, que le dijeran que no podía volver a Hogwarts. Que se lo hicieran a un hijo de magos era terrible, sin importar si se trataba del hurón.

— Entiendo, lo que sucede con Malfoy está mal en muchos niveles — se quedó mirando los ojos de Minerva McGonagall, esperando encontrar en ellos una respuesta clara a lo que pasaba —. ¿Por qué se empeña en ayudarlo, profesora?

La mujer dejó a un lado el sobre y les dio una mirada rápida a los retratos de sus dos antecesores. Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho y Snape tenía una mueca de fastidio, pero ambos asintieron a su pregunta silenciosa.

— Granger, comprendo su confusión. Debo explicarle que el día que Albus falleció, antes de irse con Potter, él habló conmigo, aunque la verdad no me dijo gran cosa — miro molesta la pintura del susodicho y suspiró —. Solamente me hizo prometer que confiaría en Severus, que lo que pasaría tenía un propósito mayor, en ese momento no entendí lo que me dijo, o porqué lo hizo, y lo tomé como una de las tantas locuras que de repente brotaban de él — Snape desde la pared soltó una risita mal disimulada y McGonagall sonrió con tristeza —. Después de su funeral, una carta de Albus me fue entregada con una nota, me advertía que no debía abrirla hasta que Voldemort fuera vencido — la castaña dio un saltito en su lugar al escuchar el nombre, pero su Jefa de casa no hizo señal de haberlo notado —. Al principio quería abrirla y saber de una vez por todas que era lo que decía, pero luego, con todo lo que pasaba en el castillo…olvide la carta, lo reconozco — dijo con pesar —. Pero Severus también me hizo prometer algo.

Ese dato sorprendió a Hermione. Observó a su maestra de Transformaciones mirar con aflicción al retrato de Severus Snape, quién intentaba lucir su mejor cara desdeñosa, pero algo en su postura no encajaba, o tal vez eran sus ojos opacos los que estaban fuera de lugar en esa mueca.

— Le prometí que me encargaría de su ahijado, Draco — soltó repentinamente, y los ojos de la leona se abrieron como platos —. Di mi palabra de hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que Malfoy tenga derecho de, esta vez, escoger él mismo su camino. Sin la sombra del Señor Tenebroso o de Lucius sobre él — la mujer se quedó callada un par de minutos y luego respiró profundamente —. En su carta, Albus me explicó que él estuvo al tanto de los planes de Voldemort, y que se sintió profundamente apenado por no poder liberar totalmente a Draco de su destino, teniendo en sus manos la oportunidad de darle, a él y a su familia, resguardo en la Orden. Sin embargo las cosas pasaron de esa manera por un bien mayor, él y Severus planearon todo — McGonagall estaba al borde de las lágrimas y la piel de los brazos de Hermione se encontraba erizada. Ella ya sabía lo que pasó con Snape y Dumbledore, pero nunca reparó en lo que Malfoy significaba en aquel plan —. Me suplicó apoyar enteramente a Draco, como él no pudo hacerlo, y hacerle ver que no está solo. Me advirtió que no será fácil, el chico tiene un temperamento horrible y un humor que va a juego, sin contar todas las ideas ridículas con las que creció, pero con los aliados adecuados podría lograrlo.

Hermione estaba sin habla. Ella odiaba a Draco Malfoy, no importaba lo que opinara Snape. Pero si analizaba bien la situación, nunca se puso a pensar en qué llevó al rubio a formar parte del sequito de Voldemort.

Ella recordó que después de que terminó la Batalla ayudó con los heridos, él y familia estaban ahí, nadie se acercaba a ellos, y los tres se encontraban agazapados en una esquina del Gran Comedor intentando pasar desapercibidos. Lo pensó un par de minutos, y cuando por fin decidió acercarse a ayudarlos, Madam Pomfrey ya estaba ahí. Así que ella continuó con los otros heridos. No supo en que momento los aurores se llevaron a los prisioneros, así que la próxima vez que miró a Malfoy fue cerca de cinco semanas después, en el juicio. Se sorprendió al verlo, su cabello estaba desarreglado, no brillaba como siempre, su piel era de un blanco casi fantasmal, y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, no mostraban ninguna emoción y eso la asustó tanto que detuvo de inmediato su inspección sobre el aspecto del rubio. Observó cómo le administraban _Veritaserum_, y le molestó mucho, no era justo que lo usaran en un juicio, y en segunda, Malfoy podía usar _Oclumancia_ y burlar el interrogatorio. No hubo ningún cambio en el semblante del chico, y comenzaron con preguntas simples: Su nombre completo, el de sus padres, el de su prometida, su fecha de cumpleaños. Luego siguieron preguntas sobre su marca y su misión: ¿Cuándo recibió la marca? ¿Por qué aceptó unirse a los mortífagos? ¿Cuál fue la misión que le encomendaron? ¿Quién le ayudo? ¿Por qué no pudo matar a Albus Dumbledore? Y otras más. Después le siguieron preguntas sobre el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts. Hermione se enteró que Draco dejaba ir a los que estaban en los castigos de Umbridge; que Fenrir Greyback le daba asco, y se alegraba al saber que había muerto; también que mandó al diablo a los mortífagos que hacían de docentes y se dedicó a vagar por el colegio. Él sabía en donde se encontraban escondidos los estudiantes pero no dijo nada. ¿Por qué? Porque su lealtad no era para con Voldemort, ni siquiera para Hogwarts, sólo estuvo ahí por su familia. El Señor Tenebroso lo quería en el colegio, así que se quedó, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a los mortífagos lastimando niños, aunque tampoco iba a arriesgarse y oponerse a ellos. Después le preguntaron sobre lo que sucedió en Malfoy Manor, cuando lo llamaron para reconocer a Harry. El rubio no pudo responder a la pregunta del Ministro ¿Por qué no entregaste a Harry Potter? "_No lo sé_", era lo que repetía cada vez que le preguntaban, también confesó mandar a la elfina doméstica de su madre a buscar a _Dobby_. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? "_No lo sé_". No pudieron hacer que contestara otra cosa. Después lo interrogaron sobre lo que pasaba en las reuniones de Voldemort, y a Hermione se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar las cosas horribles que pasan en ese lugar, y como algunas fueron practicadas en Malfoy. Al final el Slytherin relató su participación en la Batalla de Hogwarts, que terminó cuando abandonó al Señor Tenebroso, para salvar su vida y la de su familia.

Hermione no tenía idea de cómo ni porqué, pero el Ministerio pasó por alto el hecho de que Malfoy intentó asesinar a Dumbledore dos veces, y si bien, el en ese entonces director, estaba desahuciado y ya tenía planificada su muerte, Draco Malfoy estuvo a punto de matar a dos personas. Pero la Guerra había castigado a todos, ya era suficiente. Así que cuando se levantó de su asiento para ser la primera en testificar, la Gryffindor no dijo nada acerca de ello, solamente quería y librarse terminar con todo. Y al terminar su declaración ante el _Wizengamot_ salió del tribunal, sin saber el resultado del juicio. Se alejó del mundo mágico por dos meses, y al regresar se aisló en La Madriguera sin leer siquiera _El Profeta_.

— Señorita Granger, ¿estaría dispuesta a supervisar las actividades del señor Draco Lucius Malfoy hasta el día treinta de Agosto? — La profesora estaba mortalmente seria y eso aumentó las náuseas de Hermione — Esto es de carácter totalmente personal, no se le otorgaran créditos extras por ello, ya que no hemos iniciado el curso escolar. Las labores comienzan a las siete de la mañana y concluyen a las seis de la noche, sin embargo están los descansos para los alimentos, así que en total son nueve horas de trabajo — miró a la castaña por encima de sus gafas y le sonrió —. El joven señor Malfoy no tiene permitido el uso de magia, de ningún tipo. Pero si en algún momento usted creyera oportuno ayudarlo en su tarea, el Ministro y yo no tenemos ninguna objeción — Snape carraspeó y McGonagall se acomodó los anteojos y apenada — De aceptar, tendrá que elaborar un reporte, donde exponga con detalle su opinión imparcial del trabajo realizado y de su interacción con Draco.

— Yo… — la leona estaba confundida y las miradas, de la directora y esos dos retratos, clavadas en ella no le ayudaban — Debo meditar en ello, profesora. Y tal vez deban comentárselo a Malfoy… no creo que le haga gracia que yo lo ayude.

— En este momento Draco, no tiene muchas opciones — comentó Dumbledore sonriente desde su lienzo.

— No tiene ninguna — dijo con tedio el ex profesor de Pociones —. Draco no tiene a nadie más en este momento para ayudarle. Si usted no acepta, él seguirá a prueba, pero el resultado será negativo en caso de que Hagrid se vaya. No tendrá su varita, no podrá regresar a Hogwarts y eventualmente encontraran una manera de enviarlo a Azkaban junto a su padre — comento el moreno con naturalidad.

— ¿Intenta hacer que me sienta culpable? — Un leve rubor tiño las mejillas de la castaña que comenzaba a molestarse.

— ¡Claro que no! — la fingida indignación de Snape, provocó una sonrisa en McGonagall, así que ella se aclaró la garganta para tener su atención.

— Suficiente, Severus. Si lo que quieres es ayudar a tu ahijado no deberías incordiar a la señorita Granger, tú mismo has dicho que Draco no tiene ninguna opción — la directora intentaba reñirlo, pero con la sonrisa que decoraba sus labios, no tuvo el efecto deseado. El moreno soltó algo parecido a un "_Bah_"y desapareció de su marco —. Siento mucho eso. Y entiendo que deba pensar su respuesta. Pero debo recordarle la seriedad de este asunto. Así que le suplicare envié esto — le tendió el sobre con el que jugó minutos antes y se ajustó los lentes — mañana antes de medianoche. Lamento no poder extender el plazo, pero esto es de suma importancia.

— Lo entiendo, directora — dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad.

— Perfecto. De ser positiva su respuesta deberá enviar el pergamino firmado. De lo contrario también debe mandar el _transportador_ con la lechuza, y esperaré a verla el día primero de Septiembre en el Gran Comedor.

— Si… una cosa. ¿Puedo quedarme con Hagrid y Malfoy el resto del día? Quiero saber qué es lo que supervisaré, en caso de aceptar — pudo distinguir en los ojos verde hierba de su profesora un brillo de alegría, antes de que la mujer asintiera y regresara la vista al escritorio.

Quedó claro que ese era el final de la conversación, por eso Hermione se levantó en silencio y salió del despacho, prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Mientras su mente se convertía en un remolino de ideas descabelladas. Porque eso eran. Por mucho que odiara las injusticias y tratara de ver aquello de modo objetivo. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a pasar tanto tiempo con el hurón engreído? Tal vez si aceptaba, le ahorraría trabajo al Ministerio y terminaría ahorcando a un Malfoy sin magia para defenderse. ¿En qué lío acababa de meterla McGonagall?

Sin darse cuenta hacía donde caminaba, salió del castillo y se quedó parada en los escalones observando la vista. Extrañaba ese lugar, y le dolía saber que ese sería su último año en Hogwarts. Entonces los recuerdos la atacaron de nuevo. Las imágenes se cruzaban, sus paseos con Harry y Ron; su castigo con Neville, Harry y Malfoy; cuando Harry y Hermione llevaron a Umbridge al Bosque; el año que liberaron a _Buckbeack_, de nuevo Harry y ella; las veces que caminó con los chicos de su casa rumbo al campo de _Quidditch_… y de golpe aparecieron en su mente las memorias de la Guerra. Se sintió transportada a ese par de días en que su vida y la de sus amigos estuvieron por última vez en peligro. Las piernas le temblaron, y pudo sentir que las leves nauseas, que le quedaron después de hablar con McGonagall, se intensificaban, los ojos comenzaron a escocer, y sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Una figura caminando apresurada hacía el Bosque, la sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Pestañeo un par de veces para alejar las lágrimas y divisó a Draco Malfoy avanzar como tornado hacía los árboles. Una de sus ideas descabelladas surgió, y antes de que se arrepintiera corrió tras él.

— ¡Malfoy! — le gritó sin pensarlo.

El hurón se detuvo de pronto y cuando estuvo sólo a unos pasos de él, ella notó que sus ojos mercurio le causaban escalofríos de terror, borrando inmediatamente el nudo en su estómago. Tal vez no fue una buena idea acercarse a él sin Hagrid presente, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento el rubio se le iría encima para atacarla.

Se quedó parada frente a él, pero la respiración le fallaba, así que recargó las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, y con la mano le hizo un gesto para que la esperara un minuto. Contó mentalmente hasta cincuenta cuando la voz del Slytherin la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger? — Malfoy arrastró cada una de las palabras, provocando el enfado de Hermione de forma inmediata.

_¿Cómo puede pensar Snape que esto es _desprecio,_ nada más?_ Pensó la castaña, con solamente escuchar su voz tenía deseos de hundir sus dedos profundamente en los ojos grises del hurón. Esos mismos que la miraban con gélida molestia. Esos mismos que Hermione observó embobada por al menos dos minutos.

— Es para hoy, _comelibros _— obviamente él no estaba de humor. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, Malfoy nunca estaba de humor.

— He hablado con McGonagall y…

— ¡Ah, ya! — el Slytherin soltó una ácida carcajada interrumpiendo a la leona — Te han contado su estúpido plan. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A decirme personalmente, que están locos al pensar que esto resultará? — El chico se cruzó de brazos y sonrió maliciosamente — Eso ya lo sé, _pelos-de-escoba_, pierdes tu tiempo. Anda — le hizo un gesto con la mano, como si corriera a un cachorro molesto —, vuelve a _La Ratonera_.

— _Ma-dri-gue-ra_, Malfoy — le dijo apretando los puños, para impedir arrancarle los cabellos a mano limpia.

— Da igual. Odio que me corrijas, _in-su-fri-ble-sa-be-lo-to-do _— escupió él —. ¿Qué esperas para irte?

— No me voy — lo vio alzar una ceja, y de forma inconsciente ella deseo poder hacer eso también —. Quiero quedarme contigo — se sorprendió al decir aquello. _¡Ratas! ¡Eso sonó tan mal! ¿Por qué dije eso?_ Ella podía sentir su cara arder, casi podía ver como despedía vapor su piel —. No… no quise decir eso. Yo…

El rubio se desbarataba en un ataque de risa. Y Hermione solamente quería morir a causa de las quemaduras de tercer grado que su 'sonrojo' podría causarle. Apretó los puños, aún más, y pudo sentir como se clavaba las uñas. Ese pequeño pinchazo de dolor la despertó, y pasó en un segundo, de estar avergonzada a mortalmente furiosa. Sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte empujón a Malfoy y lo estampó en un árbol, pero él todavía seguía riéndose, abrazándose el estómago y recargando su espalda contra el tronco para no caerse. Así que guiada por un instinto asesino, la castaña se llevó la mano a su bolsillo en busca de su varita. Sin embargo en el siguiente parpadeo, una mano fuerte la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta impactarla contra el mismo árbol en el que segundos antes estaba apoyado Malfoy. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron perplejos al sentir como él sujetaba sus manos por encima de la cabeza, estaban tan cerca, que la cara de Hermione se encontraba pegada al pecho del rubio, la tela suave de la camisa le causaba cosquillas en la nariz, y pudo fácilmente distinguir el aroma del hurón, su ropa olía a bosque, colonia y un ligero toque de menta. Entonces el Slytherin bajó su rostro y le habló lentamente al oído, con la respiración agitada.

— Mala, mala, Granger… Eso no se hace.

Ella se estremeció con su aliento rozando su oreja. Pero la leona no escuchaba lo que el Slytherin decía, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo la caricia de los cabellos rubios contra su mejilla, notando como subía y bajaba su pecho firme, disfrutando de la sutil fragancia a madera en la prenda de algodón. Era consiente del ardor que provocaba en ella el contacto con la piel de Malfoy en sus muñecas y de cómo su brazo derecho estaba apoyado en el árbol, con la mano justo al lado de su rostro, sin tocarla, pero aun así era capaz de sentir el calor que emanaba de él.

El Príncipe de Slytherin soltó una risita burlona, y eso provocó un temblor involuntario en la leona. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle, pasó saliva con dificultad y sus pulmones parecían no poder conservar el aire en ellos. Para su mala suerte, nada de eso fue ignorado por el chico.

— ¿Asustada, _sabelotodo_? — una sensación extraña invadió el estómago de Hermione, y no podía ser comparado con las náuseas. Aquello incluso era muy agradable, la hacía sentir cálida de pies a cabeza.

_¡Qué Godric y el resto de los fundadores me ayude! _Gritaba la mente de la Gryffindor. Porque ya nada de lo que pasaba con ella se debía al miedo.


End file.
